


Зазеркалье

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Если хочешь что-то сделать хорошо, делай сам. С этим принципом Траун столкнулся на практике, когда его любовник не смог нормально организовать даже такую простую вещь, как реализация сексуальной фантазии. Пришлось брать дело в свои руки.





	Зазеркалье

Идея принадлежала Парку. Траун долго не соглашался, ссылаясь на последствия для общественной морали, если кто-нибудь узнает. Парк упорствовал, обещая, что все организует по высшему разряду. В конце концов чисс поддался и согласился.  
  
Неделю спустя в конце дневной смены Парк затащил его в маленькую комнатушку, набитую оборудованием, прижал к дальней стойке с какими-то датчиками и впился ему в губы. Вот только он не учел воли случая. Не успели они до конца раздеться, как дверь в комнатушку отъехала в сторону и внутрь вошел техник. Костеря под нос старшего смены, всех офицеров вообще и гранд-адмирала в частности, он разложил на полу свои инструменты, снял крышку с одной из стоек и начал что-то в ней настраивать. Из его бормотания Траун узнал о себе много нового. Вместе с Парком они напряженно наблюдали за его работой. Когда стало ясно, что техник обосновался тут надолго, виновник происшествия, то есть Восс Парк, застегнул китель, вышел из тени как ни в чем не бывало и решительно вытурил недовольного техника.  
  
— Это ты называешь организацией «по высшему разряду»? — позже спросил Траун с таким презрительно-саркастическим видом, что его любовнику захотелось провалиться на пару палуб вниз от стыда.  
  
Таким образом, от идеи о сексе в публичном месте пришлось отказаться.  
  
— — —   
  
Отличительной особенностью «картографической экспедиции» под командованием гранд-адмирала были полеты неведомо куда, где ждало неизвестно что, пока Траун не снизойдет до того, чтобы объяснить цели и задачи появления их корабля в данном секторе. Цели притом оказывались разными и на первый взгляд не укладывались в какую-либо объяснимую схему. Среди младших офицеров стало модно заключать пари о том, что их ждет на выходе из очередного гиперпрыжка: необитаемая планета, богатая ресурсами, высокоразвитая цивилизация, с которой надо было наладить контакт, погоня за местными пиратскими шайками или — этот вариант был самым любимым и самым редким — увольнительная на планету, полную жизни, света, развлечений и новых лиц. Был и еще один вариант, вызывавший неоднозначные эмоции, — высадка на планету в составе группы под прикрытием, иногда под личным командованием гранд-адмирала. Когда на слот-машине под названием «Планы Трауна» выпадал сектор «Высадка», капитан Нириц обычно хватался за голову и умолял гранд-адмирала не подвергать себя опасности. Срабатывало не всегда. Фактически — почти никогда. Как правило, высадка заканчивалась каким-нибудь невероятным приключением, о котором одни из членов группы рассказывали потом со смехом и восторгом, а другие — с дрожью и заиканием.  
  
Когда «Предостерегающий» появился на краю очередной системы, Траун объявил, что отправится на планету-столицу под прикрытием и в сопровождении коммандера Восса Парка. Самым большим сюрпризом это сообщение стало для самого Парка, которому крайне редко доводилось бывать в самоубийственных вылазках. «На мне лежит ответственность за тех, кто спускается на планету. Мне намного спокойнее знать, что ты в безопасности на корабле», — так Траун однажды объяснил ему свою позицию по этому вопросу. Парк возражать не стал. Раз сейчас гранд-адмирал хотел отправиться на планету с ним, значит, им предстояло совершить нечто такое, что Траун не мог доверить никому другому.  
  
Тревожные предчувствия Парка только усилились, когда он увидел одежду для задания, подобранную заботливым гранд-адмиралом. Он с трудом представлял себе ту толпу, в которой можно было бы затеряться в красной кожаной куртке с шипастыми эполетами. Впрочем, стресс нивелировал вид Трауна в черных обтягивающих штанах. Задание должно было быть действительно непростым, раз он решил пустить в ход настолько тяжелую артиллерию. Бросив еще один полный тоски взгляд на задницу чисса, Парк начал переодеваться.  
  
Представление о толпе, в которой они с Трауном были бы незаметны, Парк получил почти сразу на выходе из космопорта столицы. По местному времени был уже поздний вечер, и понять, то ли аборигены что-то праздновали, то ли всегда так одевались, было сложно. По улицам города прохаживались по своим делам самые безумно разодетые живые существа, каких Парк когда-либо видел. Блестящие ткани, разноцветные меха, настоящие и поддельные драгоценности, стразы, перья, яркий окрас в сочетании с какофонией диковинной музыки со всех сторон буквально ошеломили человека. Собственная одежда уже не казалась ему такой кричащей, как раньше. Даже черная куртка Трауна со вставками вдоль рукавов из длинного белого меха неведомого зверя на общем фоне выглядела очень сдержанной.  
  
Чисс посмотрел по сторонам, махнул рукой в направлении уходящей вдаль широкой улицы.  
  
— Нам туда, клуб «Зазеркалье», — чтобы перекрыть шум музыки, ему пришлось почти кричать на ухо Парку.  
  
Пробираясь между прохожими, зазывалами ночных клубов и подозрительными личностями, они следовали по одному лишь Трауну ведомому маршруту. Немного успокаивало Парка только то, что по мере продвижения дальше по улице дома становились красивее, а публика — приличнее. Даже музыка играла потише, или человеку так только казалось, потому что он оглох.  
  
Во время прогулки Парк не заметил среди прохожих ни одной известной ему расы. Его несказанно удивило это обстоятельство. Из прежних рассказов Трауна он сделал вывод, что Неизведанные регионы населены только угрюмыми чиссами, трясущимися над своим нейтралитетом. В ходе экспедиции и в этом городе он увидел совсем иной мир, полный непознанных существ, — и ни одного чисса вокруг, за исключением того, который держал его за руку. Парк так увлекся изучением окрестностей, что не заметил, как Траун для надежности взял его за руку. Теперь он шел быстрым шагом и тащил за собой человека, как на буксире. Они часто держались за руки, когда оставались наедине, это прикосновение стало для них самым обычным делом. Но они никогда бы не решились повторить его на улице где-нибудь в Империи. Траун лишний раз напомнил возлюбленному, что они больше  _не_  в Империи.  
  
— Не спеши, — сказал Парк и потянул Трауна к себе, вынуждая его притормозить.  
  
Тот прервал свой марш и повернулся к человеку. Парк поудобнее перехватил ладонь чисса и положил голову ему на плечо, но Траун высвободил руку. Это привело его в некоторое замешательство, пока он не понял истинную причину поступка Трауна: он освободился из цепкой хватки своего человека, чтобы закинуть руку ему на плечо и крепче прижать к себе. Остаток пути они проделали неспешным шагом.   
  
Пунктом назначения оказалось переливающееся огнями здание яйцевидной формы, в узких окнах на крыше мерцали фиолетовые, розовые и малиновые отблески света. Похоже, вечеринка там была в самом разгаре. Вблизи удалось рассмотреть архитектурную особенность, давшую название заведению: здание не имело никакого наружного освещения — оно отражало подсветку соседних домов. Все оно было покрыто зеркальными панелями разного размера и формы, которые поворачивались и перемещались вдоль стен, создавая причудливые витражи. Находясь в непрерывном движении, с помощью игры света они придавали зданию вид живого существа.  
  
Внутреннее убранство заведения было достойно дворца влиятельного вельможи на Набу, но не бездумно копировало набуанские образцы, а выражало местные представления о красоте и богатстве. От любования отделкой Парка оторвал выплывший из ниоткуда субъект, очень отдаленно похожий на каминоанца, оказавшийся метрдотелем. С поклоном он обратился к вновь прибывшем на местном лающем языке, Траун что-то ответил. В ходе разговора этот дальний родственник обитателей Камино неоднократно разводил руками и с горестным видом показывал на хронометр. Но чисс не сдавался.  
  
Пока Траун общался с метрдотелем, Парк осматривался вокруг и прикидывал пути отступления. Крышу он отмел сразу: круглый потолок уходил вверх метров на двадцать, а узкие окошки в нем годились только для декорации. Другим вариантом могла стать кухня, но ни малейшего намека на вход в нее найти не удалось. Еще раз оглядевшись кругом, Парк затруднился классифицировать заведение, в которое его привел Траун. Для кантины интерьер был слишком роскошным, для ресторана — публика слишком разношерстной. По-видимому, оно представляло собой нечто среднее между баром и казино. Главный зал был поделен на несколько зон — в зависимости от набора развлечений, который в них предлагался. В дальнем конце зала на залитой розово-фиолетовым светом сцене выступала музыкальная группа медузоподобных существ. Перед сценой располагался небольшой танцпол, сейчас заполненный разномастными поклонниками группы. От остального зала танцпол отделял невысокий барьер с белыми колоннами. В центре зала посетители за столиками с аппетитом поглощали еду и напитки, некоторые даже делились впечатлениями с соседями. Ближе к выходу владельцы разместили игровую зону — с тем умыслом, чтобы вспыливших игроков было удобнее выпроваживать вон. Самым странным элементом декора Парку показались трехметровые зеркала в тяжелых рамах, симметрично расставленные в три яруса вдоль стен заведения. Блеск отделки стен, мерцание света и пестро одетая публика отражались в них, создавая определенный колорит, но какой смысл имело делать перед ними балкончики?  
  
Парк все еще удивлялся причуде архитектора бара-казино-ресторана-кантины, когда Траун тронул его за рукав и кивнул в сторону зала. Метрдотель уже устремился к столикам, чисс и человек последовали за ним. Как и на улице, в зале не было ни одного представителя знакомой Парку расы. Почти ни одного. Огромная туша кого-то хаттоподобного медленно ползла к выходу. За ней Парк и увидел  _их_. За одним из столиков обнаружилась компания из четырех чиссов, с кислыми лицами ковырявшихся в своих тарелках. Парк подумал, что Траун привел его для встречи с ними. Прийти сюда могли только очень смелые чиссы, например, члены какого-нибудь радикального политического кружка или, чего доброго, родственники Трауна. Учитывая его статус изгнанника, для него наверняка было волнительно встретиться с ними и... Следуя за метрдотелем, Траун прошел мимо, уделив им не больше внимания, чем кадке с цветами. Зато Парк спиной чувствовал, как их провожают четыре пары горящих красных глаз.  
  
Обогнув еще несколько столиков, псевдокаминоанец остановился у одного из огромных зеркал, протявкал пару слов, видимо, пожелав приятного вечера, и удалился с поклоном. Парк гадал, что все это могло означать, пока Траун не перешагнул через раму и не исчез в зеркале. По стеклу пробежала рябь и почти сразу же исчезла. Удивленный человек подошел ближе и провел пальцами по зеркалу. На вид походило на настоящее стекло, но рука прошла сквозь него, не встретив сопротивления. На имперских территориях тоже встречались поля-зеркала, ограждавшие особых посетителей от любопытных взглядов, но их никогда не вписывали в интерьер так органично. Осмелев, Парк шагнул сквозь «зеркало» и оказался в комнате с полукруглым диваном, повторявшим форму стен, и столиком в центре.   
  
Траун уже снял куртку, под которой оказалась широкая майка без рукавов, положил ее на диван и склонился над ней, копаясь в карманах. Столь откровенная демонстрация тела могла бы смутить Парка, когда они только познакомились. Но он уже достаточно хорошо знал своего любовника. Парк обнял его, запустил руки под майку, привычным жестом провел ладонью по спине. Траун выпрямился и откинул голову ему на плечо. Парк, который переключился на живот чисса, провел языком по подставленной шее, скользнул по чувствительному месту за ухом.  
  
— Даже не угостишь меня коктейлем для начала? — спросил Траун, сильнее прижимаясь к своему человеку.  
  
— Как скажешь, — сказал Парк и неохотно выпустил Трауна из объятий. — Но выбирать придется тебе, я сомневаюсь, что у них есть меню на общегале.  
  
Приняв вид оскорбленного в лучших чувствах, Траун сел на диван и нажал кнопку на столике. Тут же в воздухе появилась голограмма меню, исписанного мелким шрифтом. Чисс сделал вид, что погружен в чтение, но при этом периодически кидал на человека многообещающие взгляды. Чтобы отвлечься, пристроившийся рядом с ним Парк устремил взор в зал в поисках возможных неприятностей.  
  
— Закажи что-нибудь не очень крепкое: хочу иметь ясную голову, когда придет твой связной, — сказал он.  
  
Траун оторвался от меню и поднял глаза на Парка.  
  
— Какой связной?  
  
— Один из тех чиссов, которые были в зале, или кого мы тут ждем.  
  
— Мы никого не ждем.  
  
Выключив меню, Траун подсел ближе к Парку и положил руку ему на бедро.  
  
— Загадочная миссия была предлогом, чтобы вытащить тебя с корабля и реализовать твою идею в более благоприятной обстановке.  
  
— Здесь?! — выпучив глаза, спросил Парк.  
  
— Разве плохое место? Потенциальных зрителей полный зал, но нас никто не знает. Если кто и увидит, как мы развлекаемся, скандала не будет, — объяснил Траун. — На этой планете гедонистическое общество, так что нам могут только позавидовать... если ты постараешься.  
  
Последние слова он произнес шепотом на ухо Парку и подчеркнул их, погладив его бедро. С бедра его рука довольно быстро переместилась на ширинку. Парк почувствовал, как и без того тесные брюки становятся еще теснее.  
  
— Конечно, если ты передумал, мы можем только поужинать, — невинным тоном сказал Траун, убрав руку и отстраняясь, — когда-то тут были отменные стейки из...  
  
— Ну уж нет, — запротестовал Парк.  
  
С торжествующим видом Траун оседлал его бедра. Одной рукой он провел по груди Парка, другую запустил ему в волосы. Их губы слились в горячем, сбивающем дыхание поцелуе. В этой позе ничто не мешало Парку насладиться ощущением идеальной чисской задницы под пальцами. Он прижимал к себе Трауна, с наслаждением ощущая его вес, его силу, зная, что ему разрешено делать с ним все. Они испробовали уже много разнообразных сексуальных техник, и пока ни от одной он не отказался. Границы дозволенного у Трауна были невероятно широки. И сейчас Парк собирался еще больше их расширить.  
  
Траун прервал поцелуй, слез с дивана, присел на край столика, демонстративно широко расставив ноги. Снял с себя майку. Провел рукой по телу от груди до бедра. Расстегнул брюки. Парк наблюдал за этим стриптизом, сражаясь со своей курткой и пуговицами на рубашке. Их количество он счел коварством со стороны любовника, которое должно было свести его с ума. Наконец выпутавшись из одежды, он шагнул к столу и заключил Трауна в объятия. Они обменивались быстрыми страстными поцелуями, чисс скрестил ноги позади Парка, требуя прижаться крепче, обнять сильнее, целовать дольше.  
  
— Смазка. Где? — с трудом подобрал слова Парк.  
  
— Под моей курткой, — ответил Траун.  
  
Человек оторвался от его губ на пару минут, чтобы добраться до куртки, вытащить из-под нее смазку и презерватив и вернуться к терпеливо ожидавшему его чиссу. Судя по особенно яркому блеску глаз, его терпение было на исходе. Парк снова поцеловал его, медленнее на этот раз, и спросил:  
  
— Как ты хочешь..?  
  
— Вопрос в том, как хочешь  _ты_. Это ведь твоя идея, — ухмыльнулся Траун.  
  
На минуту Парк прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Перед его внутренним взором проносились многочисленные картины того, что он уже делал и что еще хотел сделать с роскошным чиссом. Ласкать его медленно, заставляя проявить инициативу, или взять быстро и жестко, на грани боли? Быть нежным или подчинить своей воле? Придя к окончательному решению, Парк улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
  
— Повернись. Локти на стол, — скомандовал он.  
  
С присущей ему грациозностью Траун привстал со стола, медленно повернулся, на ходу стягивая штаны, и оперся о стол. Брюки и белье он приспустил так, чтобы обеспечить наилучший вид на ягодицы, — и ни сантиметром ниже. Его задница всегда была предметом особого интереса Парка, и чисс прекрасно это знал. Когда он был в настроении, то позволял своему человеку беспрепятственно гладить, мять, целовать и кусать ее. Почти всегда он делал вид, будто не испытывает ни малейших эмоций от этих ласк. Но Парк не раз замечал, что это утверждение далеко от истины. То ли очередная чисская традиция не позволяла Трауну открыто наслаждаться происходящим, то ли ему просто нравилось бесить человека своим показным безразличием. Каждый раз Парк обещал себе поговорить на эту тему и каждый раз откладывал разговор. Закрытая ложа клуба на неведомой планете определенно не располагала к беседе по сложному вопросу. Плюнув на него, Парк решил получить максимум от сложившейся ситуации. Он жадно ухватился за округлые ягодицы, начал медленно массировать их, сжимать и разводить в стороны.  
  
Со стороны стола послышался писк. Бросив взгляд через плечо Трауна, Парк увидел, что тот запустил на интерактивном столе какую-то игру и теперь перекатывал по полю разноцветные шарики. «Это я тебе еще припомню», — подумал Парк и с сожалением оставил в покое столь любимую им часть тела.  
  
— Ты закончил? В местных сутках двадцать восемь стандартных часов, я уже начал думать, что ты всю ночь будешь...  
  
Траун был вынужден прервать свой комментарий, когда почувствовал проникновение двух скользких от смазки пальцев. Он расслабил мышцы и постарался сосредоточиться на прикосновениях к члену знакомой руки. Конечно, он был благодарен своему человеку за бережную подготовку, но иногда страстно хотел его поторопить. Движения Парка были неспешными, он плавно двигал пальцами в теле любовника, прикасаясь к его простате, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его стонать, — лишь обещание большего. На третьем пальце Траун уже не мог и не хотел сдерживаться. Сквозь зубы он просил Парка перестать его мучить своими недоприкосновениями. В ответ на его мольбы Парк вытащил пальцы и заменил их членом. Он начал входить медленно, но у Трауна, как всегда, были свои планы. С долгим стоном чисс резко подался назад, насаживаясь на член Парка.  
  
Снаружи доносилась приглушенная музыка. Парк не знал, услышат ли в зале шум из их комнатушки, но на всякий случай решил не рисковать. С силой прижав Трауна к столу, он прошептал:  
  
— Больше никакой самодеятельности. И ни звука, а то мы все прекратим.  
  
— Сам-то веришь в свою угрозу? — с издевкой спросил Траун, сжимаясь вокруг члена Парка.  
  
Парк с трудом подавил восторженный возглас от этого ощущения. Чисс определенно напрашивался. Без лишних церемоний Парк наградил его шлепком по заднице.  
  
— Узнаешь, если будешь плохо себя вести.  
  
С притворной покорностью Траун опустил голову на руки. Но Парк слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понимать: до настоящей покорности Трауну как отсюда до Корусанта. Знал он и то, что в действительности не сможет выполнить свою угрозу. Приходилось делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Немного привыкнув к горячей тесноте тела любовника, Парк начал двигаться, ища подходящий темп под томные вздохи чисса. Музыканты на сцене закончили играть, раздались аплодисменты. Пробулькав благодарности, они начали новую песню, на этот раз быструю, полную дикой энергии. Парк попробовал двигаться в такт и услышал тихий, но очень довольный стон Трауна.  
  
Прозрачное с обратной стороны поле-зеркало не обеспечивало кулуарности. Такие кабинеты могли пользоваться популярностью разве что у преступников, которым было бы удобно обделывать свои дела, одновременно наблюдая за залом. Восс Парк преступником не был, но он следил за посетителями «Зазеркалья» с не меньшим вниманием, чем иной контрабандист. Страх, что поле вдруг может перестать работать, что их увидят все эти существа, заставлял его двигаться в теле любовника быстро и резко. Все чувства обострились до предела. Сердце бешено стучало в такт музыке.   
  
Проходившая мимо покрытая огненно-рыжим мехом девушка остановилась у поля-зеркала, отделявшего их от остального зала. В какой-то момент показалось, что она смотрит прямо на них, но она только поправила свой наряд и пошла дальше. Конечно, это было совпадение — поле работало отлично. Вряд ли она вообще знала, что за «зеркалом» кто-то есть и тем более чем они занимаются. Но все же ее появление заставило Парка остановиться. Это вызвало возмущение со стороны Трауна, который потребовал продолжения самым естественным образом: начал сам активно насаживаться на член. За что получил еще один хлесткий удар по заднице и замер. Парк провел руками по спине Трауна, склонился к его шее и оставил на ней несколько легких поцелуев. Нежность была лишь прелюдией перед серией безжалостных толчков.  
  
Некоторое время спустя Парк понял, что принятое им решение трахать Трауна в такт музыке было не самым удачным. Песня оказалась длинной, ее темп только нарастал, и угнаться за ним человеку становилось все сложнее. От бешеной гонки за ритмом в ногах и пояснице накопилась усталость, выступивший пот начинал раздражать. Кроме того, с каждым бешеным толчком Парку было труднее сдерживать стремительно приближающийся оргазм. Он старался отвлечься, чем мог, и успокаивал себя мыслью, что, судя по его виду, Траун находится в еще более тяжелом положении. Чисс закрыл глаза, отчаянно цеплялся за край стола, закусил губу в попытке сдержать стоны. Это зрелище было слишком возбуждающим для Парка, он отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на посетителей клуба.  
  
К «зеркалу» подошел один из чиссов, которых они видели в зале. Он недолго помялся у входа, не решаясь войти, за что Парк был ему очень благодарен. Затем к первому чиссу присоединился второй, сказал ему что-то на ухо, и они вместе отошли в сторону танцпола, но оставались в поле видимости и время от времени кидали взгляды на «зеркало». Видя, что с их стороны опасность внезапного вторжения не грозит, Парк потянул Трауна за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, чтобы он тоже мог видеть перешептывающихся неподалеку чиссов.  
  
— Представляешь, что бы сказали твои сородичи, если бы увидели тебя таким? — прошептал Парк, не сбавляя темпа толчков, и перешел на чеун: —  _Сh'itnun'ah vn'ini_  *.   
  
Это была одна из первых фраз на чеун, которой его научил Траун еще в начале экспедиции. С тех пор Парк существенно продвинулся в изучении языка, но воспоминания о некоторых уроках были особенно приятны.  
  
Видя, что чисс уже плохо осознает происходящее вокруг, Парк вынудил его выгнуться еще сильнее. Смена позиции заставила его вскрикивать на каждом толчке.  
  
— Может, хочешь пригласить их на нашу вечеринку?  
  
Свой вопрос Парк дополнил очередным шлепком по заднице. Но на этот раз Траун не замер. Он продолжал отвечать на движения Парка, перемежая стоны и крики мольбами об оргазме. Парку уже было наплевать, что их может быть видно или слышно посторонним, он и сам давно перестал сдерживаться. Отпустив себя, он сорвался в бешеный темп, одной рукой обвил чисса за плечи и притянул к себе, другой принялся ласкать его член. Он почувствовал, как Траун начал мелко дрожать под ним. С головой погружаясь в собственное наслаждение, Парк не переставал ласкать член любовника, доводя его до экстаза.  
  
По стечению обстоятельств их оргазмы совпали с концом песни медузоподобных музыкантов, так что на стол обессиленные Траун и Парк повалились под громкие аплодисменты публики в зале. Сознание Парка лениво обратило на это внимание и зафиксировало в памяти. Чуть позже к воспоминанию добавилось ощущение тепла тела Трауна и мягкости его кожи. Парк провел рукой по его лопатке, поцеловал в шею. Он все еще обнимал его за плечи. После недавних страстных стонов чисс вдруг показался ему странно тихим. Выровняв дыхание, Парк с тревогой осмотрел его, проверил пульс, попытался растолкать. Хотя Траун дышал глубоко и ровно, перед глазами Парка уже начали вырисовываться жуткие картины местных больниц и собственных тщетных попыток объясниться на незнакомом языке. Наконец взгляд красных глаз смог сфокусироваться на встревоженном лице человека. Траун улыбнулся и притянул Парка в нежный поцелуй.   
  
Поскольку ему было неудобно нависать над столом, вскоре Парк прервался, помог чиссу подняться и переместиться на диван. Они устроились в той же позе, с которой начали свои ласки этим вечером. Подтянув штаны, Траун устроился на коленях Парка и долго целовал его. По крайней мере, на умирающего он больше не походил. Парк отстранился от очередного поцелуя, посмотрел любовнику в глаза, провел ладонью по его растрепанным волосам.  
  
— Больше не смей меня так пугать, я уже ситх знает что подумал, — мягко сказал он.  
  
— Ты бы огорчился, если бы я умер? — спросил Траун так, словно имел какие-то сомнения в ответе.  
  
Его вопрос показался Парку настолько неуместным и оторванным от реальности, что он счел его неудачной шуткой.  
  
— Издеваешься? Я не смогу жить без тебя.  
  
— Тогда я постараюсь не умирать.  
  
Чисс положил голову на плечо человека и начал рассеянно гладить его по груди. Парк крепко обнял его, стараясь не думать о том, что во Вселенной может существовать сила, способная их разлучить. Ему показалось, что воздух стал прохладнее, и он накинул свою куртку на плечи Трауна. Тот поудобнее натянул ее и поцеловал Парка.  
  
— Тебе идет красное, — не удержался Парк. — Будь на то моя воля, одел бы всех чиссов в красное.  
  
Стол, ставший невольным участником их развлечений, издал тонкий свист. Траун повернул голову и высвободился из объятий своего возлюбленного. Как оказалось, предмет декора настоятельно предлагал гостям богатое меню клуба. Траун отмахнул голограмму к разделу, обозначенному общегалактическим символом бутылки и пары бокалов, и спросил:  
  
— Готов заказать что-нибудь покрепче?  
  
— Нет, лучше воды.  
  
Парк отрешенно смотрел, как его возлюбленный делает пометки в электронном меню теми же уверенными и грациозными движениями, какими наносит на карту новые миры. Мысль о звездных картах напомнила ему о куда менее приятных вещах, о которых он успел забыть. О «Предостерегающем», который ждет от них сигнала на краю системы. О капитане Нирице, который сейчас наверняка близок к панике, потому что сигнала еще нет, а потом устроит Парку головомойку за задержку. Затем возник другой неприятный, но актуальный вопрос: куда деть использованный презерватив? Парк не привык разбрасывать следы своей жизнедеятельности где попало, а покидать заведение, держа сомнительный предмет в кармане, хотелось еще меньше. Проследив направление его взгляда, Траун молча откинул одну из панелей на ножке стола. «Какой полезный столик, — с облегчением подумал Парк, — надо будет оставить ему чаевые». Когда он закончил знакомство с местной технологией, на столешнице уже ждали два стакана воды и стопка небольших горячих полотенец. Залпом ополовинив стакан, коммандер подумал об установке таких полезных столов на звездных разрушителях. Ведь Имперский флот во всем должен превосходить боевые соединения других держав. Пока они приводили себя в порядок, Траун вскользь заметил, что эти кабинки используются для свиданий чаще, чем для теневых сделок.  
  
— И откуда ты столько знаешь про это место? — полюбопытствовал Парк.  
  
— Раньше я время от времени тут бывал. Брат показал мне «Зазеркалье», мы отмечали здесь мое совершеннолетие, — с теплой улыбкой ответил Траун. — Как он тогда считал, мне будет полезно взглянуть на мир за пределами чисских территорий. Потом он страшно раскаивался и на публике жаловался, что этот клуб сделал из меня бунтаря.  
  
За ужином, поглощая хваленые стейки, Траун рассказывал, что чиссам было проще принять такое глупое объяснение, чем понять его взгляды. Даже его брат надеялся, что со временем Траун перестанет играть в героя-спасителя. Но он не перестал. И однажды его желание помочь всем и сразу привело к очень скверным последствиям.  
  
— Но не будем портить впечатление от хорошей еды грустными историями, — прервал он поток воспоминаний и поднялся из-за стола. — В паре кварталов отсюда есть отличный отель.  
  
— Подожди, а как же счет? — спросил Парк, догоняя его.  
  
— Для меня и тех, кто со мной, на этой планете все бесплатно. Благодарность местного правительства за небольшую услугу, — небрежно бросил Траун.  
  
— Что за услуга? Спас планету?  
  
— Вообще-то да.  
  
Выразительный взгляд Парка намекал на желание узнать подробности, и Траун со вздохом продолжил:  
  
— Преступный синдикат задумал набрать себе рабов из числа местных, поскольку посчитал их легкой добычей. Аборигены не имеют ни флота, ни планетарных защитных систем, так как военная служба кажется им слишком тяжелым бременем. Их покорили бы за неделю. Но нападавшие не учли кое-что.  
  
— Тебя.  
  
— Да, я был тут в отпуске и не собирался смотреть, как всех их, — Траун обвел рукой окружавшую толпу, — заковывают в кандалы.   
  
По пути в отель на местном аналоге спидера он поведал, как пришлось в спешке организовывать флот сопротивления из роскошных, но практически бесполезных в бою кораблей местных, потрепанных фрахтовиков контрабандистов и разномастных суденышек путешественников вроде него самого. Капитаны флота синдиката рассматривали его не иначе как тренировку для своих канониров. К концу сражения они изменили это мнение. Потери со стороны обороняющихся были невелики, а особо расхрабрившиеся контрабандисты гнали остатки вражеского флота через всю систему. Правительство планеты объявило Трауна национальным героем, они хотели воздвигнуть ему памятники на каждой площади и учредить награду его имени. Особо рьяные даже объявили его посланцем богов. Парк представил описываемые Трауном толпы народа, поклоняющиеся ему, как богу, с трепетом твердящие его имя, и рассмеялся, настолько нелепой показалась ему эта сцена. Имей чисс иной характер, сейчас он мог бы восседать маленьким царьком этого сектора. Но Траун отказался от всех предложенных почестей и потребовал убрать все официальные упоминания о своем участии в сражении. Губернатор умолял его принять хоть какой-нибудь дар от спасенных, например, всю казну или любых юношей и девушек в качестве слуг. Для общества, посвятившего себя неге, роскоши и удовольствиям, это были большие жертвы. В конце концов Траун и губернатор сторговались на бесплатном проживании, питании и прочих удовольствиях для чисса и тех, с кем он посетит этот мир.  
  
— По возвращении на наш корабль я собирался дать увольнительную команде, — задумчиво сказал он, когда они уже подъезжали к отелю. — Но надо запретить им произносить мое имя, иначе за время своей увольнительной они обрушат экономику планеты.  
  
* Плохой мальчик.


End file.
